Cuatro estaciones para recordar
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: (AmeCan) Era otoño cuando lo conocí, fue mi amigo, mi amor y mi todo. Cuatro estaciones pasaron y entonces...mi todo se fue. Eramos jóvenes pero nos amábamos y fuimos separados de la forma mas cruel. Aun lo recuerdo, era otoño...y luego vino el invierno, en primavera juntos y verano enamorados...y de nuevo fue otoño. Cuatro estaciones. Pasen, lean y comenten! :)


**"Cuatro estaciones para recordar"**

By: G.A-Motoharu.

* * *

Axis Powers Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz :)

ADVETENCIAS: Angsty :c, OCC(?)-POV Alfie (?)-¡AU!-Faltas de ortografía (horrorgrafia :V)

* * *

_**ANTOLOGÍAS**** DE UN AMOR PERDIDO: **_

**"Cuatros estaciones para recordar"**

.

.

.

Lo conocí otoño.

Las hojas caían suavemente con un color marrón claro. El viento fresco, un poco frío en las tardes, movía mis cabellos rubios mientras caminaba.

Y escuché una risa.

En ese momento, estaba en el parque de la nueva ciudad en donde nos mudamos mis padres y yo. Estaba enojado con mis padres y decidí dar un paseo para tomar aire. Vestido solo con unos pantalones gastados de mezclilla y una chaqueta vieja de aviador -que mi abuelo me hubo regalado- caminaba un sendero invisible rodeado de árboles de arce; decidí, solo por curiosidad, seguir la risita que había oído.

Y fue cuando lo vi. Era un chico, alto, rubio, delgado. Con anteojos y piel de porcelana. Me acerque más, simplemente porque así soy yo: curioso hasta el infinito y más allá. El usaba una simple sudadera roja, tenis deportivos rojos y un gorro de lana beige. Yo pensaba que era absurdo puesto que en otoño no había mucho frío para usarlo. Pero él jugaba alegremente y sin inhibiciones con un gran perro huski siberiano color blanco. Parecían muy amigos y a gusto asi que sin pensarlo decidí acercarme, porque, asi era yo, siempre haciendo amigos, jajaja.

Y de repente el me miro con sus hermosos -y raros- ojos color violeta, que estaba tras esos lentes redondos pasados de moda. Le sonreí saludándolo.

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Alfred F. Jones! Soy nuevo por aquí Hahahahaha"

"_H-hola_" El chico tartamudeo un poco y me devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Me acerque más porque, no sé, era asi de impulsivo.

"Lindo perro, ¿cuál es su nombre?" Le pregunté mientras el perro me olfateaba, y era enorme el peludo amigo.

"_Uh, K-Kuma..."_Me reí porque su voz era tan bajita y suave que casi no la escuchaba. El gran huski me lamió los dedos y me carcajee. "_Hey, le agradas, eh_" El chico se acercó más a mí y lo pude ver mejor. Parecía amable, un poco pálido, con la nariz rojiza y las mejillas color fresa; pero era demasiado tímido.

"Si, asi parece Hahaha. Hey, ¿eres de por aquí? ¿Qué edad tienes?" El chico se rió cuando el perro mordisqueo sus palmas juguetonamente, yo simplemente contemple la escena.

"_S-sí. Vivo a cuatro c-calles más abajo, eh. Y t-tengo 16_" Y además, tenía un acento muy gracioso.

"¡Igual yo! Entonces deberíamos ir a la misma escuela ¿no crees? Seria genial Hahaha" Me sonroje ante el escrutinio de su mirada fija, era tan intensa. Y entonces ese chico, que conocí un día donde las hojas caían, se rió de mí.

"_C-claro. Soy Matthew...Matthew Williams por cierto, eh_"

Y era otoño cuando yo tenía un nuevo amigo.

.

**(...)**

**.**

Me enamoré en invierno.

Iba a ver nuevamente al chico que conocí en otoño, mi mejor amigo, vivía a solo tres esquinas de mi casa y era genial poder verlo en la escuela, aunque tuviésemos diferentes horarios. Estudiábamos juntos cinco clases pero no era suficiente, no para mí. El me caía genial; era cool aunque muy tímido, a veces gruñón y siempre hablaba con ese acento canadiense jejeje. Era muy divertido jugar con él y burlarse haciéndonos bromas. Nunca había tenido un amigo como el, sin duda hice bien en llamarlo mi mejor, mejor amigo. Hacíamos de todos juntos, el me asesoraba en mates y yo le ayudaba para entrenar y hacer pruebas para el equipo de hockey al que el aspiraba entrar. Aunque a veces tartamudeaba y se reía bajito, teniendo que acercarme mucho y terminar con el olor de su colonia encima; y siempre teniendo alergias era divertidísimo ver películas de vaqueros, leer los cómics de Marvel o jugar videojuegos por horas. Nunca me cansaba de estar con Mattie.

Me gustaba pasar los días, fines de semana y a veces las noches con su familia quienes eran muy sobreprotectores y lo cuidaban hasta de su sombra. Aunque su hermano Francis era muy raro y coqueto, me caía bien…a veces. También su hermanita Monique. El que si me daba mucha risa era el amigo de Francis, Arthur. Ese chico tenía unas enormes cejas, jajaja. Nos gustaba reírnos de él y de la mirada boba y el sonrojo que Artie ponía cuando hablaba con Francis. Nosotros apostamos cuál de ellos se declararía primero. Era tan cálido estar con Mattie y ser bienvenido en esa casa llena de risas y olor dulce de panqueques. Y como Matthew era mitad canadiense, amaba el frio, el invierno y la nieve blanca. Ese día, era un 19, cuando -después de comer una tarta de manzana- salimos corriendo, con patines en mano y gorros de lana en azul y rojo; nos encaminamos hacia el lago congelado.

_"¡Al, c-corre más rápido!"_

"Shut up, Mattie! Como tú no te comiste esa cuatro piezas... ¡Ah, que frio!"

"_Booo, hoser. Eres un glotón, Alfred. S-siempre lo he sabido, eh...desde esa vez en McDonald's..."_

"¡Hey! ¡Que esa vez ni había desayunado, Mattie! ¡No cuenta!"

"_Jajaja, eres d-demasiado lento aun_"

Con prisas el me reto pero termino ganando solo porque me atonte acomodando las agujetas. Estaba ansioso, emocionado y cuando levante la vista para verlo patinar, me quede pasmado.

"_Que divertido...Amo esto Alfred_" Me gritó desde la improvisada pista.

Mi corazón latió rápido y frenético, sude aunque había frío y lo vi patinar como un profesional. Grácil, suave, preciso, hermoso. Asi patinaba él. Asi lo mire por incontables minutos, con una sonrisa boba y con mis mejillas rojas. Entonces el me miro, y con sus rosas labios, la nariz roja, sus pálidas mejillas, me sonrió. A mí. Y supe, en ese preciso instante lo que pasaba.

Que era invierno, y me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

.

**(...)**

.

Fui feliz en primavera.

Había empezado la época de capullos de flores por todos lados y le compre una rosa. Me dirigí rápidamente a su casa a verlo porque ese día no había asistido a clases ya que enfermo. Francis y Arthur me recibieron porque los señores Williams-Bonnefoy habían ido a conseguir las medicinas de Matt. Subí hasta su cuarto y el me sonrió al entrar. Estaba pálido y débil, pero a mí me seguía pareciendo adorable y hermoso.

Lo tome de las manos y Matt me miro con sus ojos hermosísimamente violetas. Estaba nervioso pues ese día, por fin le diría lo que sentía por él.

Fui rápido, muy torpe y me confesé.

"Y-yo...yo...I l-love you, Matthew"

Él se calló un momento y fueron tortura para mí. Estaba nervioso después de todo no siempre me había confesado a alguien y menos a un chico. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimitas y entre en pánico. Estaba a punto de disculparme cuando el dejo salir una risita febril.

"_Te a-amo también, Alfred_" Me respondió tan bajito que tuve miedo de creer que estaba soñando. "Me g-gustaste desde que te conocí, eh" Sus palidísimas mejillas se tiñeron de un furioso rosa. Asi que pude suspirar de alivio con mi corazón latiendo rítmicamente de nuevo. ¡Él me amaba también! ¡Él me amaba! Y fui tan, tan feliz.

Fue poco después, él estaba todavía enfermo -decía que eran las alergias- sin embargo seguía recibiéndome con una sonrisa suave y linda; no lo pensé, ni un segundo. Me incline y toque sus labios bruscamente con los míos. Torpe, brusco y húmedo. Asi es como fue, y no duro más que unos segundos, luego sonrojados, felices y avergonzados, nos tomamos de la mano. Era nuestro primer beso asi que quería que fuera importante y especial. Asi como el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro a la edad de 16 años.

¿Que sabíamos nosotros del amor? ¿Que sabíamos nosotros de la vida? Éramos niños, adolescentes que se amaban a pesar de ser ambos hombres. Éramos torpes, inseguros, vergonzosos, juguetones pero enamorados. Rebeldes enamorados a quienes no les importaba nada, ni la sociedad, ni la familia, ni los amigos mal intencionados; solo nosotros. Jóvenes que nos creíamos poderosos, invencibles. Sin ningún percance, problema o situación difícil. Y éramos muy ingenuos, creíamos saberlo todo y poder hacerlo todo, tenías las respuestas a todos pero aun creíamos en superhéroes.

Y aun asi, repito, ¿que sabíamos nosotros de la vida y de los problemas sin solución?

**(...)**

Me deprimí en verano.

Mis padres me llamaron después de mis entrenamientos de fútbol. Fue cuando súper que el había recaído. Cuando sospeche que no eran simples alergias al polen, al polvo y a cualquier maldita cosa. Corrí como loco al hospital, sus padres estaban ahí sentados en la sala de espera. La señora Williams se veía más vieja y sus ojos llorosos me dieron una mirada que me caló los huesos: lastima. El señor Bonnefoy, siempre sonriente, se notaba como si cargara con el peso de mil mundos encima. Francis acurrucaba a Seychelles en su regazo y no me miro más. Después de algunas horas y de varias visitas de parte de los primos nórdicos de Matthew, los amigos de la familia y demás familiares; me dejaron verlo.

Y sentí mi corazón fragmentarse un poco al verlo ahí, lleno de tubos, postrado en la cama blanca con olor a medicinas. Llore un poco hasta que el por fin despertó. Sus ojos violetas estaba tan opacos y sin brillo como si fuera ciego, su cabellos estaba tan suaves como siempre pero su piel era tan enfermamente pálida que parecía a punto de romperse con mi más gentil toque. Me tendió la mano, dudando mucho se la di con cuidado porque yo era brusco e impulsivo y no quería hacerle daño. Quería llorar como un bebe pero me recordé que los chicos como yo no lloran. Los héroes no lloraban. Y eso es lo que me dijo Matt que era para él, un héroe. Aunque no recordaba por qué.

"Mattie... ¿cómo te sientes?" Pregunta estúpida, lo sé, pero no tenía ninguna idea de que hacer y si no decía algo, me derrumbaría. Él gimió dolorido cuando intento sentarse. "No, Mattie. No te fuerces, está bien asi, me acercare más, okey?" Me arrimé a su incomoda cama y me senté a su lado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Quería seguir vigilándolo por si necesitaba algo.

"_It's okey, A-Alfie. E-estoy bien...jeje_" Un ataque de tos le paró la bromilla que seguro iba a hacer, como si no lo conociera. Lo conocía todo de él como el de mí. Claro porque nos amábamos. Éramos el uno para el otro como decía Feliciano en sus románticas citas textuales de amor.

"¡Tranquilo, Mattie! No te esfuerces mucho. Estoy aquí..." Y la voz se me cortó, el nudo me impedía decir más. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer pero no lo permití. Tenía que verme fuerte, ser fuerte, para él y para mí.

"_Yes...Thanks, Al_" Y él me dio una hermosa sonrisa, la más bonitas de estos últimos días. Me sonrió, y devolviéndole la sonrisa creí que todo estaría bien. Que todo iba a mejorar con el tiempo.

Creí que a pesar de no verlo durante más de tres días porque él estaba casi siempre dormido y más débil, todo esto solo sería un borrón en pocos meses. Sería solo el recuerdo de olor a penicilina y el bip-bip de su corazón.

Muy ingenuamente creí que esto pronto pasaría y el volvería a reír a carcajadas por mis chistes malos. Volvería a correr cuando jugara con Kumajirou, que volvería a equivocarse al decir su nombre, él volvería a patinar conmigo en ese precioso lago congelado a las afueras de la ciudad. Que de un momento a otro, le quitarían el sedante y la morfina para asi ir a ver películas de aliens y cowboys, asi el podría patearme el trasero en lo videojuegos y cocinarme sus famosos panqueques con la receta secreta de miel de maple.

Yo seguía creyendo que dejaría de dormir todo el día para entrenar y hacer la muy dura prueba para entrar al equipo de hockey, que volvería a regañar a Francis por besuquearse con Arthur frente a Seychelles. Y que me regañaría por comer más de cinco hamburguesas -grasosas, como el decía- de McDonals.

Lo creí ya que yo era tonto, ingenuo y apenas un adulto que aún le gustaba los cómics de Marvel y DC, aun gustaba de Star Wars y hacia la broma de 'Luke, soy tu padre'. Aún era un niñito que se creía un héroe e invencible. Que se enfadaba cuando Francis, Arthur, sus amigos y sus propios padres perdían la esperanza y le decían que tenía que volver a su casa a seguir viviendo su vida. Yo era un caprichoso y berrinchudo que hacia rabietas porque los papas de Matthew y sus amigos lloraban desamparados.

Y aunque yo lo veía más pálido que la nieve, ojeroso, tan débil como para ir al baño y casi nunca despierto; de verdad, de verdad...pensaba que mejoraría. Pero todo me decía que no, porque aunque era verano, Matthew siempre tenía frio.

**.**

**(...)**

**.**

Lo perdí todo en otoño.

Las hojas volvían a caer, sin vida, con sueños, con ilusiones que nunca cumplirían. Era otoño de nuevo, un año había pasado desde que conocí a ese lindo chico en el parque una tarde. Si, el que jugaba con su perro blanco y quien se convertiría en mi amigo, amante, confidente, apoyo...en mi todo. Cuatro estaciones en donde atesoraba cada recuerdo que me atrevía a revivir en mi memoria.

Era un día cualquiera de un mes sin importancia, era otoño y le compre una rosa. Era nuestro aniversario de 6 meses y fui al hospital a verlo de nuevo. Camine con mi chamarra de aviador maltrecha mientras el aire fresco me golpeaba la cara. Mis papas estaban enfadados conmigo porque reprobé matemáticas y me salí del equipo de fútbol americano. Ya eso no me importaba. Me importaba más recordar que una tarde, hacía cuatro estaciones, igualmente caminaba para ir a algún lado.

Yo sonreía tristemente cuando entraba a su habitación porque hoy era nuestro aniversario de 6 meses, le lleve una rosa que el no pudo sostener por lo débil que estaba. La puse en un florero y el intento sonreírme. Le devolví la sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa rota. Como mi corazón, como lo estaba mi vida. Y en un impulso, uno que jamás habían sentido pero que me partió el alma al ver sus ojos fijos en mí, se lo dije otra vez, como cuando le confesé que lo amaba.

"I-I love you, M-Matthew" Y no pude evitar sollozar en esa habitación del hospital.

Matthew solo se mantuvo callado, sin fuerzas, inmóvil y con lágrimas cayendo de sus violetas ojos. Y trato fútilmente muchas veces para responderme. Quería que lo hiciera. Quería tanto que el me lo dijera porque pensaba que quizás, si me lo decía podría romper esta pesadilla. Cerré los ojos y arrodillado frente a su cama lo tome de la mano. Llore y llore, sollocé y maldecí al destino, a la vida, a mí mismo, a ellos a todos. Pero nadie tenía la culpa.

Ahí, con su fría y delgada mano blanca, seguí llorando implorando a los dioses que solo fuera una pesadilla, un mal sueño producto de comer muchos dulces y tomar muchas malteadas. Rogué que cuando él me hablara todo esto se acabara, cuando el me volviera a sonreír. Sin importar las lágrimas que derramábamos en el colchón.

"_M-me t-too...Al…A-Alfred_"

Pero no fue asi. Todo siguió casi igual. La misma cama, el mismo olor, el mismo cuarto, la misma mano, las mismas lágrimas saladas de pena y tristeza; y el mismo chico que conocí en otoño.

Y me sonrió, como antes no lo podía hacer, como siempre me enamoraba cada vez más, como siempre adore hiciera el. Con esa sonrisa que iluminaba el cuarto, la noche y todas esas cursis frases. Con esos labios -antes rosas y húmedos- ahora agrietados y morados, con esa jovialidad que siempre me gusto.

Con esa sonrisa que se había convertido en mi ancla, mi esperanza. La sonrisa más especial del mundo, la que él siempre me daba. La hermosa sonrisa que se convirtió en mi todo. Junto con su risa, sus 'te amo', sus gestos, sus manos, sus ojos, su cabellos, su boca, su tiempo, su palabras, sus susurros, su tímida voz, sus manías, sus gustos, sus regaños, sus besos, sus miradas. Su todo que siempre fue mi todo.

Mi todo, que era él y solamente el, de quien estaba tan enamorado, de quien dependía tanto o más que el mismo de mí. Mi todo hecho hombre, hecho mi complemento, mi amado canadiense con su dulce y gracioso acento. Su amor me llenaba, se convirtió lentamente en lo convirtió en mi mundo entero.

Lo tenía todo, en ese otoño, en ese invierno, en esa primavera, en ese verano.

Lo tenía todo...y entonces el dejo de respirar.

Y no sonrió más.

Una tarde de otoño, llena de llanto y lágrimas. Llena de doctores, enfermeras y el olor a medicinas. Un suave 'Lo siento' lo cambió todo. Y entonces me encontré cayendo en un mundo de dolor. Escuché a sus padres llorar, sentí manos que me sostuvieron mientras sentía mis piernas débiles.

Todo lo demás fue un borrón de tristes gritos, triste llanto, tristes rostros. Y ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Me fui a mi casa con el corazón entumecido y el alma partida. Porque en cuatro estaciones me sentí mucho más feliz que en toda mi vida y lo perdí.

Muy poco recuerdo de ese día, y de los siguientes y los siguientes. Poco recuerdo su funeral. Todos vestidos de negro y gris, llovía afuera y dentro de mí. Fueron unas palabras muy lindas dedicadas a ese chico llamado Matthew. Mi Mattie.

Pero sinceramente no las escuche, realmente no quería estar ahí, solo quería estar en mi cama con su fotografía en frente y llorar mi perdida. Ya nada importaba para mí en ese momento. Y fue un hermoso funeral.

Sin embargo luego la vida siguió y todos siguieron viviendo porque asi debe ser. Había que seguir adelante. Aunque no era lo mismo para mí. Jamás pude olvidar ese año tan especial que vivimos Mattie y yo. Era joven, si, era un mocoso que no sabía nada de la vida, sí. Pero de lo que si sabía, era que amaba a Matthew y nunca jamás amaría a nadie más. Yo no podría olvidarle. Era, es y seria siempre el chico que fuera el amor de mi vida.

Y ellos no lo entendían, no creo que nadie lo entienda. Yo siempre lloraría por mi amor perdido que fue ese chico que conocí hacia cuatro estaciones.

Y asi, con tristeza, con pésames a mi alrededor, viviendo en automático; cuatro estaciones más pasaron.

En esas misma cuatro estaciones que me hacían recordar en cada momento de mi ausente amor.

Llovía, como era común en ese nuevo otoño. Manejaba el coche de mi madre de regresó a casa. Acababa de visitar la tumba de Mattie, le llevé una rosa, como la de aquel día. Solo que esta nunca más podrá sostenerla ni siquiera intentarlo.

Ese día estaba más triste que los otros, mis lágrimas empañaban mis nuevos anteojos pero no podía parar. Lo extrañaba demasiado que dolía en mi pecho...

No me di cuenta de la calle en que venía estaba un poco oscura. No me di cuenta y me pase un alto.

Recuerdo haber visto dos luces brillantes en mi lado izquierdo y luego nada. Después de un momento en donde me sentía frio, escuche mucho ruido, luego nada otra vez.

Mucho, mucho tiempo después, o muy poco después; no lo sé...

Pero ahí estaba, recordándolo, a él, a mí, a nosotros y a esas cuatro estaciones para recordar.

Al final...después de mucho tiempo, escuche su voz.

_"Alfred"_

.

.

.

"Matthew"

**(((FIN Historia 1)))**

OKEY_ *mocos_* Estoy de vuelta, más o menos…vengo a hacerlos llorar gaymente….

Esta historia es parte de un proyecto mío llamado _"Antologías de un amor perdido"_ y si, asi como suena el nombre asi de cruel y dramático están…pero como saben, AMO el drama y escribir cosos asi ajajaja para llorar y hacer llorar…

En fin, este proyecto consta de publicar historias de mis parejas preferidas en un sentido lleno de drama y tragedias que por lo menos les saque una lagrimita de cocodrilo. Pero no los pondré en un solo fanfic, serán más bien One-shots….maybe…

Solo que no se las fechas puesto que ando ocupadisisisma con la Facu :CC

Solo les adelanto algunas de las parejas confirmadas para este proyecto: FrUK, DeNor, PruHun…

Espero sinceramente que dejen un review con su opinión! Me alegraría leerlas!

Sin nada más por el momento, se despide su llorosa y mocosa servidora G.A….

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


End file.
